Coming
by 4luv4evr428
Summary: Ricky gets a surprise while he's away on a trip with the band.


I.

Ricky sat in the bar and lounge at the beachfront hotel in Daytona Beach where he and the band had been booked for a week of performances. He looked out at the water and drank rum from a short glass, his cigarette smoldering in the ash tray nearby.

He turned when the seat next to him moved and someone sat beside him. He was glad to see it was Marco. "Oh, good. I'm tired of random women askin' me what I'm doin' tonight…"

Marco chuckled as a bartender placed a small beverage napkin in front of him. "What'll you have?"

Marco looked over at Ricky. "Is that Havana Club?"

Ricky nodded as Marco turned back to the bartender. "Same thin' he's havin'."

The bartender started pouring rum over two ice cubes as Marco joked with Ricky. "That's a problem that I think the boys WANT to have…"

Ricky took a drag from his cigarette as the bartender placed Marco's drink onto the bar. "I know, I've been sendin' the girls in their direction."

Marco laughed and took a sip of his drink. He looked at his boss and friend thoughtfully. "What's wrong, you been down since we got here. At least the weather's great!"

Ricky looked into the bottom his glass. "I feel bad for bein' here. Today's my anniversary and Lucy was not happy about me bein' away, but I have a contract. I din't pick the week they wanted us…"

Marco lit a cigarette of his own. "How many years now?"

Ricky swirled his glass gently so the rum coated the ice before he took another sip. "Four."

Marco clinked his glass against Ricky's with a smile. "Happy anniversary."

The men took another sip and Ricky smiled. "Thanks. No offense, but I wish my wife was where you're sittin'."

"Well, she's much more attractive than I am," Marco laughed.

Ricky nodded sadly. "I been tryin' to call her all day, but she doesn't answer. I think she's so upset that she's ignorin' me."

Marco frowned, feeling sorry that Ricky was so unhappy. He turned his eyes out toward the beach, where the sun was setting slowly. "Wanna take a walk? That's the nicest part of the day right there."

Ricky looked out at the orange sky as it met the blue water on the horizon. As beautiful as it was, he didn't feel like taking a walk in the sunset and although he knew Marco meant well, he certainly didn't want to take that walk with him. "Thanks, amigo, but I'm just gonna sit here."

Marco nodded and stood up slowly, wanting to get some fresh air. "Alright, I'll be back."

Ricky watched him walk out to the beach. He turned when the bartender approached him with another glass of rum. "I din't order another drink…"

The bartender smiled. "Some lady asked what you were having and bought another one for you."

Ricky snickered. "Now they're buyin' me drinks. Please tell her thank you but no thank you."

The bartender raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure, mac? She's a REAL doll!"

Ricky shook his head. "I'm sure. Tell her I'm married, but there's a table full of musicians in the corner who'd be very happy to have some drinks with her…"

The bartender shrugged as he took the drink back. "Whatever you say."

Ricky rubbed his face in his hands and prepared to get up to leave, resigning himself to spend the band's one night off that week in his room to avoid being approached by the women at the hotel. Before he could walk away from the bar chair, the bartender returned. "Mister, I got a message for you."

Ricky snuffed out what remained of his cigarette in the ash tray, somewhat annoyed. "What is it?"

The bartender spoke discreetly. "That dame that sent you the drink…she wanted me to tell you that she really wants to spend the night with you and she can't believe that you'd send her away after she came all the way from New York."

Ricky blinked. "What?"

The bartender pointed nonchalantly to the other corner of the bar. "That's her. I don't wanna get it your business, buddy, but that dame is beautiful. Would it be so bad to spend the night with her?"

Ricky swallowed and suppressed a smile when he saw the gorgeous redhead sitting at the other end of the bar, dressed in a mint green dress with her hair upswept in a silver comb. He sat comfortably in the chair, no longer having any intention of leaving. He looked at the bartender and spoke just above a whisper. "Have you got champagne?"

The bartender nodded. "Yes, sir."

Ricky handed him several dollars. "I want you to bring her a glass of champagne and tell her I'm sorry I was so rude."

The bartender grinned, taking the money before beginning to do what he was told. "Yes, sir."

Ricky watched as the bartender brought her a flute of champagne and relayed his message, feeling a wave of happiness that he hadn't felt since he'd arrived in Florida. He watched as she smiled and thanked the bartender, lifted the delicate flute from the bar, stepped off the chair and walked slowly around the bar to where Ricky sat. When she reached him, she sat in the chair beside him which had been vacated by Marco earlier.

She looked at Ricky with a sweet yet mischievous smile. "Thank you for the champagne. Would you have one with me?"

Ricky smirked and raised a hand to call the bartender back. "Can I get a champagne, please?"

The bartender poured another flute and set it down in front of Ricky, who lifted it gently and touched it to hers gently. "I was tryin' to call you all day."

Lucy giggled, the fizz from the champagne tickling her nose. "I was traveling. Happy anniversary."

Ricky took a sip of champagne. "I'm very, very glad you came. Happy anniversary." His eyes fell over her and her shapely legs, crossed as she sat in the bar chair, the hem of the dress she wore resting just above her knee. The halter neckline left her creamy shoulders bare and dipped between the smooth, round breasts that he knew were nestled beneath the light fabric. "Did you get a room?"

Lucy swallowed more champagne slowly. "No. I told the bellboy to bring my things to your room."

Ricky smiled broadly. "You seem pretty sure of yourself that I would let you stay with me," he teased.

Lucy looked around with a smile; the bar was occupied by other people, most of them sitting at the tables that were arranged near the windows overlooking the water. They weren't paying any attention to her or Ricky. She ran a hand slowly along the inside of his thigh. "Maybe I should go back to New York if you don't want me…"

Ricky cleared his throat; the amazing way her hand felt against his leg, combined with the loaded nature of her statement and the effect that the alcohol was beginning to have on him all culminated to increase his already deep desire to be near her and with her. He finished the rest of the champagne in his glass and set it down, looking at her intensely. "The only place you're goin' is upstairs with me."

Lucy laughed softly. "Can we take the elevator? I'm a little light headed…"

Ricky left more money on top of the bar and took Lucy's hand, leading her out to the lobby and the bank of elevators. They walked in and Ricky pressed the button for his floor; he'd been given a fairly large room on the top floor, on which all of the rooms were reserved for himself and the band. When the elevator had risen several floors above the lobby, he hit a button to stop it.

Lucy giggled as it jerked to a halt and Ricky pressed her against the wall. "I thought you said the only place I was going is upstairs."

Ricky continued to press against her, raising one of her legs around him and unsnapping the garter which held her thigh-high nylon to the silk panties she wore under her dress. "We'll get there…"

She sighed as his lips fell onto her neck, suckling on the tender skin below her jaw as his hand caressed the underside of her thigh. Her fingers slipped across his broad shoulders. "It was so awful to wake up the last few mornings with you gone, when all I've wanted is you…take me to bed."

Ricky's heart leapt at her request and his hand quickly pressed the button, causing the elevator to jerk again in its renewed movement toward his floor. As the door slid open quietly, Lucy straightened her dress, just in case anyone was in the hallway.

Ricky led her through the deserted hallway by the hand. "Dun't worry," he finally said. "I'll take you to bed."

When they reached his room, Lucy stood against the wall as he fumbled to unlock the door. When finally he maneuvered it open, Ricky led her into the room and closed the door firmly behind them.

She looked around at the spacious room with its wide window overlooking the beach, now lit by the large moon that hung overhead.

Ricky switched off the small lamp that he had kept illuminated near the bed, dropping the room into darkness except for the bright moonlight. He kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed, propped up against the headboard. "C'mere," he said quietly.

Lucy smiled and rushed to lie against him, her head resting on his chest.

He ran his fingers along her jaw and down her delicate neck until he reached the fabric that tied the halter top of her dress. He spoke to her gently as he tugged it and it loosened from around her neck. "When I couldn't reach you, I thought you were mad at me for bein' away from you. You have no idea how happy I am that you're here…"

Lucy closed her eyes as the fabric of her dress began to fall away from her breasts. "I was upset. I know it wasn't your fault, but I was. But then I thought that it would be just as easy for me to fly here as it was for you." She bit her lip as he lowered her to lie beneath him. "I just wanted to see you so much," she whispered. "Are you really glad?"

Ricky laughed softly between the warm kisses he showered onto her lips. He took one of her hands and raised it to his lips, kissing her fingertips, before lowering it to rest on the belt around his waist. "See for yourself," he dared her.

Lucy smiled as his lips fell to her bare nipples and she worked, now with both hands, to obtain access to the answer to her question. When she was able to free him, the length of his manhood sprung into her fingers, a clear signal that he was indeed glad for her decision to come to him.

Ricky shrugged out of his shirt as he pulled the dress away from Lucy's waist. He pressed himself against her, his erection pushing against the silk that blocked its entry to her, causing her to whimper hungrily for him. "Oh, Ricky, don't tease me!"

She arched her back and he traced his tongue around one of her nipples, her skin tingling at the slight touch.

His hand passed over her trembling stomach and pulled the panties away from her, his fingers moving to her waiting center as it throbbed in anticipation of him.

Lucy lifted her head to kiss his strong chest, her fingers sliding downward again to guide him into her.

Ricky threw his head back as he slid his thickness into her slowly, the feeling of her slick walls enveloping him driving him, as always, to unbelievable heights of pleasure and excitement.

He continued to penetrate her slowly and fully, lowering his lips to her neck and whispering gently into her ear. "Te amo, mi querida, I love you.."

Lucy's fingernails gripped his back, enticing him further. Her breaths were short and quick as he continued to press into her and she raised her hips to meet him. "I love you," she responded between her pleasured yelps, electricity surging through her as she bucked against him with her rising climax.

After several more minutes of rhythmic penetrations, Ricky grabbed her hips tightly and growled as he lingered inside of her, flooding her with the raging force of his seed, her thighs trembling around him as she cried out in her receipt of him.

When he finally softened and slipped out of her gently, he lay over her, her breasts pressed against his chest as they caught their breaths. "I hope it was worth the trouble of comin'," he laughed.

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. "I knew all I had to do was come and you'd keep me coming…"


End file.
